sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Moore
Name: Joshua Lawrence Moore Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: Sophomore School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Contemporary Dance, Showchoir, Writing, Sciences, History, Books, and Literature Appearance: By normal standards, Joshua Moore is a typical teenage sophomore. Haunted by puberty at an early age, Robert is at a rather large height of 5' 11", but because of his eating disorder, he is also too skinny for his own good. He weighs maybe one hundred and fifty or so pounds, but at his height, that's really small compared to what it should be. Most people don't realize his health problems, but in reality, the reason he's so skinny isn't really just "because he's tall". It's gotten so bad that his ribs are easily seen, and he appears extremely bony. He is pretty pale, but has more of a pinkish tone than anything. Freckles court his body, but he lacks them in his face. Muscle is less than satisfactorily there, and the only reason even the slightest bit is there is from the physically stimulating and vigorous dance workouts he goes through in showchoir. Odd though it is for a choir boy, Joshua has rather long hair of a darker brown color. Instead of hanging down, it curls up slightly into a funny version of what is commonly called a jew-fro. Everyone hates his hair, especially his parents, but he could care less because of the way that it bounces when he moves and its gentle softness. Of course, the hair doesn't come without a price. Joshua has a bit of an oily skin problem, and for the longest time, he has suffered from an exuberant amount of acne. With his hair as long as it is, a lot of sweat runs down onto his face, clogging the pores. His face is lightly scarred, and the brunette still has break outs pretty often. It's a bit of a confidence breaker, but he manages to deal. He keeps his face pretty much shaven, and though it may be home to much blemish, it is clean and hygenic. His chin is a nice, rounded shape that goes rather well with his naturally red mouth. Joshua's lips are a bit cracked and bitten, the latter happening when he is thinking hard on something. Not lying, the boy has a bit of a big nose. It's not horribly huge or anything, but to be honest, it stands out a bit when the oval glasses he wears are off of his face. His nose is the average shape of a Caucasian, although it is distinctly curvier than a majority. Nice sized nostrils are found on either side. Going back to his eyes, though, Joshua has small, rather walnut shaped eyes that are a nice shade of green. The brunette often finds himself looking himself over with disdain, but even more often tends to just kind of try to flaunt what he finds are his good traits. He is in some senses a very vain person, and the eyes are a big thing for him. He accentuates them with a light bit of mascara, and tends to wear his glasses slightly down his nose for good measure. For dress, Joshua is not extremely meticulous. If it's there, he'll usually wear it, as long as he finds it suitable. A preference of pants has come along over the years because of the boy's shyness of showing his long and rather hairy legs to people. Most times, he dresses in pairs of nice jeans, a band T-shirt or sometimes a polo, and some form of a jacket because he feels rather naked without one. All in all, his style is his own, and he likes to mix many different ones together. His favorite thing to wear though, is a long-sleeved shirt, a pair of his "booty" jeans, and a pair of converse or other sneakers. Biography: The son of two divorced parents, Joshua lived with his father for much of his life, but due to complications with his health(strong, deadly allergy attacks), the past three years have been spent with his mother in Denton, New Jersey. He is originally from a little town in Alabama, and so he maintains a distinctive southern accent among the northerners in the city. There aren't a lot of people who hate Joshua when they meet him, but there are some who just don't like the scoffing, flamboyant flair of his voice and style. He lived with his father for the most part, but lacking a feminine role in his normal life for so long, he turned to the girls at his school for comfort. From there, he picked up their lingo, and even somewhat of their manner of speech. Now it's a bit of a habit to speak in somewhat of that valley girl manner, but it's just that: a habit. The brunette does have a light voice naturally, though. It's a higher baritone, as is his singing voice range when he's in showchoir. He can hit into alto on occasion, and drops to bass a lot when the tenor notes are simply too hard and are making him get a headache. Joshua's personality is a bit complicated. In fact, if anything, he could be called a yin yang. He's pretty darn smart, but doesn't apply himself enough to get overly outstanding grades. He's mildly athletic when it comes to dancing, but other than the occasional game of basketball or football, he doesn't care for that either. He spends a rather unhealthy amount of time online, but knows that he should get outside and do something. The boy's hidden passion is writing, but noone pays any attention to this, preferring to take up frienship with him for another of his qualities. On one hand, the brunette tends to be honest with his friends, and doesn't like to break promises. On the other, though, with his enemies, Josh is a known gossip, not hesitating to fling out whatever he can get his ears on out to the rest of the world. He does have somewhat of a big mouth, though, and a lot of the time it gets him into sticky situations. Charismatic and suave, he uses his charm to get what he wants. Because of his effeminate nature, Joshua has been picked on from a young age, and just accepts it as idiotic male barbaracy. Instead of fighting back, he's always just taken it. As for his sexuality, he's very vague. The brunette has been out with girls on more than one occasion, but if he's gone out with a boy, it hasn't been revealed. Many ponder his orientation, but he lets in remain ambiguous, often flirting with both males and females. As for his virginity, he's actually fooled around a bit with both genders, and prefers it that way. He's young and doesn't have to make any commitments. His teachers have a love/hate relationship with him, just as much of the student body do, particularly jocks and the like. He isn't super popular, but remains in a couple of powerful cliques just the same. He works sometimes baby-sitting a number of Carrington Pointe's bratty children, but usually stays home and half-does his homework before setting off on his computer to write some fantastical story that will never come true. In some ways, he's a walking contradiction, while in others, he's perfect imperfection. Advantages: His charm and seductive wiles may just reel in the catch if he's brave enough to kill. He's semi-muscular, and should be able to endure a little bit of running and at least pick up a weapon that doesn't weigh over thirty pounds. He's pretty fast, and has quite a bit of tactile advantage. Disadvantages: His eating disorder is slowly killing him, and much of the competition can easily pick him off without much thought. If he gets into a tangle with a larger, muscular opponent, he's done for. The big mouth that he has can either make him or break him in the game. Number: Male Student No. 43 --- Designated Weapon: Shinai Conclusions: Hey look! It's twig boy! Leaping tall buildings in a single bound, or something like that. Hey, he got a decent enough weapon, given his frame. I just hope he doesn't encounter someone like G04 or B69. That could leave him quite... crushed. Hahaha! The above biography is as written by Aphrodite.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Aphrodite. '''Kills: None Killed by: Adrian Gray Collected Weapons: Shinai (Designated weapon, to Adrian Gray) Allies: 'N/A '''Enemies: 'Adrian Gray '''Mid-game Evaluation: Joshua's stay in the game was short. Upon waking up he made his way into the sewers, where he decided whether or not to play. Upon coming across Adrian Gray, however, he swung his decision to "yes", and attacked. He was quickly subdued and killed by the boy he initially attacked. End-game Evaluation: '''Ah, good old motivators. Sometimes they die quickly, sometimes they last a long while. It's not often you get a successful one, especially when they don't have an especially good weapon. I also just realised I went three sentences without talking about the guy who got killed because he was so meaningless. I guess that says a lot about this guy, mainly that less is not always ''Moore.'' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Joshua. In order from first to finish. *Of Rats and Boys Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joshua Moore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students